Bleeding Is A Luxury
by BookCrazyyyGirll1995
Summary: Not a songfic! I just couldn't come up with a title lol. Klaus/Damon. Rated M for a reason! There will be eventual M/M Slash, so no likey, no ready. Enjoy and reviews are love!
1. Kill

**This idea just popped into my head. No flames on the pairing! It starts out kinda sad…Oh you'll see what I mean :]**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1**_

The room was cool. Damon woke up on a cold tiled floor, voices filling the air. They weren't loud, but more so soft whispers. He groaned, pushing himself up to a sitting position. What the hell was going on? He didn't remember anything.

He listened harder to the voices, making out one that had the American accent and sounded a lot like Elijah's voice. The other one had a thick accent on it. Bulgarian? English? He had no clue, but he had a pretty good guess as to whom the voice belonged to.

"He's awake," Elijah said.

Klaus sighed and took in the sight once more. This was it. The moment his inner demon would be woken up. The werewolf in him would become apparent and he would be one of the most powerful beings. He took in the sight of the brunette girl, unconscious and tied up. He'd wanted to be able to kill her and not feel anything, but his heart ached for the younger vampire only a few feet away from him.

Damon stumbled into the doorway, eyes falling on the other vampires. "What's going on?" he asked, his posture stiffening, curling into defense mode. He looked past them to see none other than Elena Gilbert, tied up and unresponsive. He growled low in his throat.

"Let her go," Damon growled, his voice wavering slightly. When it came to Elena, he was possessive and protective and he didn't care what or who he'd have to face as long as she was safe.

Elena woke up, gasping for a deep breath. She was in an unfamiliar place and she was afraid. "Damon!" she called out. The vampire in question was close. He couldn't take it. The tone in her voice killed him. "Please!" he screamed, "Let her go."

Klaus shook his head. "Damon, you have to understand why I'm doing this," he said. His bright blue eyes turned to face the young girl who resembled Katerina. He sighed again and looked down, practically feeling the anger radiating off the other vampire.

"You expect me to understand?" Damon seethed. His jaw was clenched tight. How could this monster expect him to stand back and watch the one person he's ever truly love and trusted die in front of him? No, he wouldn't let that happen. He tried to move to her aid only to be forced back by the older vampire and held down by his warlock.

The next seconds were like a dream. The air smelled of blood that belonged to a sweet, innocent girl. Elena's head rolled next to Klaus' feet and he looked over into a pair of piercing blue eyes. "It's done. You can let him go." The warlock nodded and released his spell on Damon, stepping into the shadows again. The Salvatore jumped to his feet, growling and snarling.

This man…this monster would pay. He would pay for laying his hands on the Gilbert girl. He would pay for making Damon watch her die. Hybrid or not, his blood would be spilt.

**This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I've turned it into a multi-chapter :] Yay! I like where this is going. Oh and this will be M/M slash!**


	2. Aftermath

**Wow! I woke up to reviews :] That is so awesome! Here ya go, because I love you guys!**

_**Chapter 2**_

Damon seethed. He could do one of two things. Either attack and drain ever last drop that remained in the body of the monster in front of him or let him go. He was leaning toward killing Klaus. Blue eyes met blue eyes, one pair blazing, the other revealing sadness and regret.

Damon walked close enough to where the older vampire could hear him before whispering; "I'm gonna make you scream for mercy. I'm going to drain every drop of blood in that body." Klaus shuddered involuntarily at the words as images began to swim through his mind. He made sure to block his thoughts off as best he could with the Salvatore standing so close to him.

The younger vampire stopped in front of Klaus, smirking. _Good, _the blonde thought, _he thinks I shuddered in fear. He thinks I'm afraid of him._ Damon's smirk grew wider and his fangs elongated. He was serious about killing the other vampire. Klaus just held his arm out, holding the Salvatore at arms length. His eyes bored into ice blue ones.

"You were never here. You don't even remember Elena. All you know is that she is with your brother in a different country and she never loved you." Klaus' voice was monotone, the accent coming out even more than usual. It could be because of the adrenaline rush, but he figured it was just the close quarters. He pulled away, staring at the scene in front of him again.

He'd done it. The werewolf inside him; that beast that had been sleeping for so long, was finally awake and free. And the first thing it wanted to do was claim the man next to him. Make him Klaus' for the rest of his existence. But he couldn't. He stood in silence, taking in the blood and the fire that was slowly going down.

It was only when Damon cleared his throat that Klaus remembered where he truly was. What had really happened. And the pain that fled his chest was back again. It scared him, to feel these emotions, especially toward the one person that wanted him dead. He sighed and ran his hand through his short blonde hair and turned toward the other vampire.

"Leave." He said simply.

And then Damon was left in a room alone, no recollection of how he got there.

Fucking great.


	3. Confusion

**A/N: Okay, the chapters will start getting longer soon, I promise! The characters and my plot bunny, Caleb are in control of this story, so talk to them for any complaints! On with the show!**

_**Chapter 3**_

It had been a month since Damon "woke up" out of his trance-like state alone. For the life of him, he couldn't remember what happened. He didn't know how he got there or what happened before he woke up. Hell, all he knew was that his brother was gone and Elena was probably with him. He took another sip of whiskey, trying to will the headache away. It always came when he tried to remember.

There was a knock on the door. One of Damon's regular whores showed up. He wasn't in the mood to fuck at the moment. In fact, he was about to head out to the Mystic Grill and attempt to get as drunk as they'd let him. He opened the door, annoyed at this point. "Samantha," he drawled. His voice was smooth and silky and seductive, like usual.

The girl explained that she needed some comfort. Her boyfriend just died and she wanted to feel something other than emptiness and sadness. Unfortunately for her, Damon didn't show emotions. He told her to simply fuck off and not come back. Then he pushed past her and slid into the driver seat of his car.

OoOoOoO

The Grill was crowded and didn't help much with the headache. Thankfully the bar was empty, save for a couple men who came to drown their sorrows as well. Somewhere through the haze of drunkenness, he sensed a presence. It was definitely vampire and Damon wanted to believe it was Stefan, but this vampire had something different. Power radiated off the being and the smell was completely different from Stefan's. In fact, it was different from the typical vampire smell. What was that? Werewolf?

Damon scanned the room, his eyes falling on two blonde men. One was taller, wearing a suit. He looked like he'd just gotten off work or something. The other one had short curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. This was the one. He reeked of werewolf, yet he had the sweet smell of vampire and the Salvatore couldn't help but be intrigued. He stared, trying to figure out what about the man was so different. And he realized too late that said man was coming to the bar.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not polite to stare?" Klaus asked, smirking. Damon mentally swooned over the English accent. He looked calm and cool on the exterior. "My mother was too busy bed hopping to teach me and my brother anything." Damon took another drink of whiskey.

"Ahh, one of those, then?" Klaus asked. Damon nodded as the bartender, a girl who looked to be in twenties, came two refill their drinks. "I get it," the older vampire continued, "My mum was the same way. It wasn't until after I was turned that my dad found out he wasn't really my dad."

He pointed to Elijah, "That's my half brother. Apparently my mum had an affair. My dad went crazy and killed my real dad's entire family." The information wasn't necessary, but Klaus wanted Damon to trust him. He wanted Damon to know that it was okay to open himself up, if he wanted to, that is.

Damon simply nodded, smelling werewolf even stronger now. His nose scrunched up in disgust. "Do you smell that? Werewolf?" He looked around the crowded venue trying to sense anyone else. That's when he figured it out. Klaus reeked of the retched werewolf scent. Damon backed away, eyes widening as he put two and two together. "You're real dad…he was a…"

"Werewolf?" Klaus finished for him, "Yes. I never knew until my cheating bitch of a mother died. I'm a hybrid." Damon's eyes were the size of saucers. A hybrid? He'd never heard of someone being half vampire and half werewolf. Hell, he didn't know it was even possible. "Who are you?" he asked, trying to make his tone threatening.

Klaus just smirked. "Think harder, Salvatore. If you know your vampire history, you'll be able to recognize me." And with that said, he turned back around to his whiskey, smirk still plastered on his face.

"Klaus," Damon breathed, "Why are you here?"


	4. Trust Me

**Caleb, my evil plot bunny, decided to keep this going! **

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 4**_

"You really don't remember, do you?" Klaus asked. He cocked a brow, waiting for an answer. All he got was a slight shake of Damon's head and more confusion glazing those pretty blue eyes over. The older vampire sighed. "I'll tell you, but not here." He said, "You have to trust me, Damon. I need that much from you."

Damon contemplated. He could trust this man-no…this monster. Or he could say hell no and end him right here. Tough decision. But in the end, curiosity won out and he told Klaus to take him wherever they needed to go. The older vampire nodded and pulled the younger up.

"Follow me," he breathed, his hot breath caressing Damon's face. The younger vampire found himself swooning again, but he followed.

-X-

The alleyway was dark. And Damon couldn't lie, it scared him. Here he was with this…monster. No. Klaus wasn't a monster. Well, not that the younger vampire knew of. "If you're here for Elena, she's gone. She left with…" he was cut off with a pair of lips. Cold lips against his.

God this felt so good. To be able to finally kiss him. Klaus wanted this to last, but he knew it'd only be a couple minutes before he found out that the love of his life was dead. Killed by the vampire that was kissing him. Yeah, Damon would totally want Klaus to romance him after that. The older vampire groaned internally, pulling away.

"Wha-what was that?" Damon said, albeit breathless. Then blue eyes met blue eyes, and the older vampire spoke in that adorable accent of his. "Remember, Damon. I need you to remember what happened." He saw the horror appear on the younger vampire's face as images of Elena crying out his name, Elena dying before him swam through his mind. "You..?" he stumbled backward, eyes still glazed over with shock.

Klaus nodded sadly and turned away from Damon. "Just do me one favor, ," he said, his English brogue thicker than normal, "Never forget me." And before Damon could utter another word, the hybrid disappeared into the cover of night hanging around them.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I'll make up for it, I promise! Reviews are love!**


	5. Beautiful Monster

**A/N: Guess whose back, bitches! ;) Lol sorry it took me so long to get back to this story! D: Lost interest for a while -_- But now, I'm fully committed again! And I'm considering writing a Klefan story as well ;) Let me know what ya think. **

**Okay, now I'm gonna stop rambling and get on with the story…Enjoy! :3**

Damon stared into the fireplace, his emotions threatening to kill him. On one hand, he knew Stefan wasn't coming back and the one person he trusted had been killed by that half breed. His fangs elongated just thinking about it, and he had to take a drink of the blood in his shot glass to calm himself down.

On the other hand, Klaus wasn't threatening him at the bar. He didn't even seem like he wanted to hurt him. The Salvatore sighed, draining the rest of the blood. He'd never forget the feeling of cold lips pressed against his warm ones…That questing tongue seeking his out, lulling it into a battle for dominance.

He'd never forget the hurt in colbalt blue eyes when he cringed away after he remembered what happened…And the naked emotion when Klaus asked him to remember him. God..this was hard enough. And Damon sounded like a fucking school girl chasing her crush around! He sounded pathetic and needy.

And over what? Some emotionless dick like Klaus? Someone who would kill him in an instant if it benefited him? Yeah, not the smartest thing he's ever done…

_You're falling for him, Damon… _his inner voice whispered.

He snapped.

He threw his glass into the fireplace, grabbed his leather jacket and left the house. He didn't know where he was going. He tried to convince himself he was leaving to find his brother. Told himself this over and over again. And he almost managed it…before his head and his cold, dead heart whispered to him…

_You'll find him…You'll find that beautiful monster…_

He growled at himself keeping his eyes trained on the road.

Fucking hell.

**A/N: Hehe. Yes, I am going somewhere with this story! Don't worry, it's all coming together. And yesh, there will be some hot vampire action soon ;D But for now, Review, my lovelies! Keep my plot bunny fed and he'll write even more! ****:D**


	6. Vacation

**A/N: Since I love you guys, and Caleb (plot bunny xD) wants to write more, here's chapter six! Again, talk to my plot bunny or the characters if you don't like the story.. -_-**

**Anyway…On with the show! :D**

The road signs all said the same thing. Always screaming at Damon how far away from Philadelphia he was. The only thing that changed were the numbers as he grew closer to city.

In all honesty, he had no clue as to why his car decided to drive in that direction. He knew Stefan wouldn't be that obvious as to where he was and the other reason…Well, he wasn't even going to think about that. He managed to convince himself that he needed a vacation. Time away from seeing the same fucking face everyday.

And on the plus side, Philly was beautiful in December. Snow covered the ground and fell down in gentle, silent flakes. Street corners were decorated in Christmas cliché, making the Salvatore roll his eyes. But he didn't mind it, not really. In fact, Stefan called him a child as the Holiday season drew nearer every year. He couldn't help it…it was just a magical time.

He pulled into the Holiday Inn parking lot, cutting the car off, letting out a breath of air. The cold and the glass worked together immediately, fogging his forward view. Yeah…vacation. That's what this was…He wasn't here to look for the M.I.A Salvatore or that dreaded half breed. He was just here to relax and enjoy the season.

oOoOoOoOo

The hotel room was warm. Damon had compelled the pretty girl at the front counter into giving him a key on the house, smirking seductively at her. He got himself settled in quickly, taking a shower after everything was in its rightful place. Only thing missing was his Scotch…He sighed. It was either the bar or the liquor store.

He thought for a minute.

Yepp. Bar it was. He grabbed his jacket and left the room.

oOoOoOoOo

The local bar was run down. The smell of sweat and cigars and alcohol hung in the air and there weren't many patrons. Two guys played pool toward the back of the room. There was a small group of guys playing poker and drooling over the soft curves of the slutty women that hung around them, hoping that one of them might be drunk enough to take them home.

Damon rolled his eyes, sliding onto one of the empty barstools. He compelled the geeky bartender to serve him for free all night, ordering a Scotch. The liquor burned his throat as it made its way though his system and he reveled in the subtle pain. It was one of the best feelings since the incident…

No.

Stop.

He mentally slapped himself, downing the new glass that was sat in front of him. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about him! Or that sexy English accent…or the smirk…or the way his eyes sparkled when Damon kissed him back. The vampire groaned, covering his face. This was NOT going according to plan…AT ALL.

Then he smelled it. The same smell that overwhelmed his senses back in the Mystic Grill. That familiar smell of vampire, and the foreign, yet alluring scent of werewolf. And a scent that was purely all man…monster…Whatever.

The younger vampire glanced across the room, back to the two men that were playing pool, only to meet mischievous blue eyes and an alcohol induced playful smirk.

"Well, well, well." The blonde whispered, his words slurred and his accent thick. "We meet again, Damon." He knew the Salvatore would hear it.

Damon groaned again.

He couldn't win.

**A/N: Okay! That was a loooong chapter in this story…Uh oh. What's gonna happen next? ;) Meh. Even I don't know! Damn plot bunny -_- Review my lovelies! I'll update fast if you do! :D**


	7. Cat and Mouse

**A/N: So I woke up to reviews! How cool is that? :D Here's to you, my lovelies! Enjoy this chapter…Mwhaha :3**

Klaus smirked playfully before turning to the man he was playing pool with. Damon figures he compelled him…The Hybrid way of thanking someone. The younger vampire rolled his eyes, downing the rest of the liquor in his glass before ordering another one. He'd need it if he had to put up with _him _all night.

The smell of werewolf and vampire got closer, invading the Salvatore's personal space. And honestly, Damon just wanted to let it wrap him in a tight embrace and never let him go…Wait. What? He mentally slapped himself again.

_What the fuck?_

Klaus sat down next to him, looking at him expectantly.

_Will. Not. Talk. To. Him., _the younger vampire told himself.

Eventually there was a huff and then there was that eerily hot breath on his ear, sending chills up and down his spine. "You following me, Salvatore?" Klaus whispered, his lips almost pressed against the younger man's ear.

_Yes!, _his headvoice screamed. But he'd never say that out loud.

Instead, he took another sip of Scotch, glancing at the hybrid for a second. "Nope." He replied, his voice emotionless, "Excuse me for taking a vacation. Didn't know _you _would be here." A forced scowl crossed his handsome features. God, he didn't like these close quarters. And surely the other man could see right through his façade…

Shit.

Damon stood up, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair. He glanced at Klaus again. "Do me a favor and don't show up in my life again." He moved to the side door of the bar, speeding out into the alley way.

oOoOoOoOo

"Cat and mouse, huh?" Klaus mused, smirking, following out the door only when the Salvatore's footsteps had weakened to the hybrid's ears.

He could read the other man's thoughts…He knew how Damon was feeling…Now the only thing he had left to do was to drag the truth out of him.

Yes, this was going to be fun.

**A/N: Guess what! Hot vampire action in the next chapter! ;D And Damon admits his feelings.. o_O Will Klaus compel him or will he do it willingly? Hmm. Review, and you shall find out, my dears! ;3**


	8. Moment Of Truth

**A/N: Okay, so Caleb changed this on me! D: We'll see how it goes lol Don't be too disappointed with this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

It had to be later than midnight. Damon knew that much as he tossed and turned in his bed, finally falling down on his back, looking up at the off white ceiling. He had gone straight home after the bar incident, stopping only once to pick up a bottle of Scotch from the liquor store. He figured if he couldn't sleep, that would help.

But as usual, nothing went as planned. When he figured out all he would be able to do was toss and turn, he took one look at the bottle and visibly cringed.

_Wow, _he thought, sighing heavily in the dark room, _For the first time in what, 175 years? I don't want anything to drink…_

He closed his eyes, lulling himself into an uneasy slumber.

oOoOoOoOo

The banging on his door startled him. He bolted up in bed, sweat trickling down his temple. The clock read four in the morning…Who the hell would be banging on _his _door at this time of night?

He stepped out of the bed, speeding over to the door, fully intent on killing or compelling whoever the fuck decided to disturb him. He yanked the thin wood open, careful not to pull it completely off its hinges. Wouldn't want any questions as to how he was able to do that. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Shining blue eyes that showed intoxication, yet poured out every emotion shooting through him. Blonde, wet hair that was tousled and curled a little. A thin, sleek figure that was even more defined by the soaking clothes that adorned it. And muscles, bigger than Damon's, bulging out from under the black t-shirt. Yes, this guy was like a fucking God, and the younger vampire felt his mouth go dry.

"You followed me," He whispered. Klaus merely chuckled softly, nodding.

"May I come in, Damon?" he murmured. The Salvatore unconsciously opened the door wider, allowing entry into the room.

"Yes…"

The blonde grinned, stepping inside, doing a once over assessment of the hotel room before his gaze locked with the other man's.

"We need to talk." Klaus said, blunt and to the point, "You know I can read your thoughts. So…Am I going to have to compel you for the truth, or will you just tell me?"

Damon froze in place.

_Oh God, _he thought, swallowing hard, _Just fucking kill me now…_

He put on his best poker face, smirking. "Why Klaus, I have no idea what you could possibly mean." He turned his back to the older vampire, walking back toward the bed.

"You can let yourself out. You know where the door -"

He cut off at the feeling of warm, wet hands on his hips, stopping him from getting further away.

"Tell me." The husky voice whispered, the English accent ever present, causing chills to run all throughout the younger man's body.

Damon closed his eyes, knowing this couldn't get any worse than it already was.

"I'm in love with you."

**A/N: I'm an evil bitch, aren't I? ;D Reviews are love! Hoped you liked this chapter ;) Working on the next one already. Mwhaha :3**


End file.
